


Silver

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/F, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison’s meant to be making more arrow heads with the silver in her family’s basement but she gets a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

Allison’s meant to be making more arrow heads with the silver in her family’s basement but she gets a little carried away. She does end up making the arrow heads though, but instead she saves one of them and files it down until its no longer sharp.

The end is rounded and she manages to drill a small hole at the top of the arrow where it’s meant to screw onto the wood. Allison threads a length of jewelry wire through it and ties it in a knot before putting it in her handbag, ready for tomorrow.

She gives the necklace to Kira the next day and waits for her reaction. At first, Kira doesn’t say anything and Allison’s starting to feel a little worried that maybe this wasn’t the best idea. After all, they’ve only been dating for three months.

“Allison, I…” Kira trails off.

Allison starts panicking and she’s trying to mentally prepare herself for rejection.

“I love it,” Kira tells her, grinning from ear to ear.

It takes a few seconds for the message to sink in but she finds herself almost crying. “You like it?”

Kira nods and kisses her cheek. “Of course I do. Did you think that I wouldn’t? This is like, the coolest thing anyone’s ever given me.”

“Oh,” Allison replies, blushing so much she can form a proper sentence.

Kira hands her the necklace and asks her to put it on for her.

“It even feels nice to have on,” Kira adds once Allison’s put it on for her.

All Allison can do is smile at Kira.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
